Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style)
Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Jill - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Bill - Mr. Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Heather (Total Drama) *Anger - Hulk (Avengers) *Fear - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bloo Q. Kazoo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Joy - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Shitekitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) - Heather Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) - Hulk My Bad *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) - Shaggy Rogers Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style): Isabella's First Date? *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Heather.png|Heather as Disgust Shaggy Rogers in Scooby Doo Mystery Inc.-0.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Fear Isabella Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella Garcia-Shapiro as Riley Anderson Category:Bright Heart Raccoon and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG